<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wisteria Witch and his Werewolf by FullmetalDude1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884220">The Wisteria Witch and his Werewolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1'>FullmetalDude1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Flying, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusaku is a witch setting out on his first journey. Ryoken just got kicked out from his pack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wisteria Witch and his Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The full moon is bright overhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku looks up at it and frowns, the tension tight in his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand lands on his shoulder. “You know, a full moon is a good omen when you’re leaving your clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku turns to his mother, the leader of their clan. Mieko Fujiki is the most powerful witch he’s ever known, always fair and kind, leading him to his own answers when he wanted to learn more of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mieko squeezes his shoulder and smiles. “You’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nods and looks up at the moon. “I know I will, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s still nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku was born to the Wisteria Witches clan and by the time a Wisteria Witch turns 16, they must travel the world for a year to find their own magic and beliefs outside of the clan’s influence, not even able to claim himself a Wisteria Witch unless he chooses to continue to be one after his travels. If by the end of his year he wishes to remain with the clan, he may return. But if he doesn’t, he is to become a lone witch or join another clan, or seek out a different destiny entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku sees his people starting to gather around t</span>
  <span>he campfire and holds his broom tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has left the clan’s forested home before, heading to nearby villages and towns for food, water, trading and to offer his services as a witch in training to the local people. But he has never gone beyond as far as his eyes could see from his bedroom window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea what to expect when he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind chimes sing, the trees quaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku grabs his cauldron, shoulders his bag, holds Firewall and walks into the centre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time to fly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ryoken snarls as he limps away from the knocked out huntsman, wincing each time his paw touches the ground. Damn the huntsman’s traps, damn his pack for kicking him out and damn his blasted paw!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken tries to walk faster, but it only increases the pain in his paw, so he's stuck walking in the forest, a lone, injured werewolf. He has no hope of rescue any time soon, not from his clan and certainly not from the last sentient being he's seen. Damn huntsman. He sure taught that bastard why you don't walk into the forest at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbles and snarls as he hits the ground, curling up against a tree. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, his paw hurts so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken snarls through the pain and looks around for some healing herbs. His clan taught him all he needed to survive before they kicked him out luckily, but none of the herbs he can see have any healing properties. In fact there's a few poisons there. Just great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken licks his wound and looks up at the Mother Moon, feeling Her light shine down on him. He wonders if She pities the state he's in. She most likely does. One of Her proud sons, curled up and whining over a paw that got caught in a huntsman's trap. She has every right to be disappointed in him for falling for such a shallow trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at his paw, properly assessing the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not as bad of an injury as he first thought it was, considering the blood has already stopped flowing out the wound, though the cut still exists. He licks it, to avoid infection and to try and speed up the healing. His father once told him that in the old days, werewolf drool was collected for use in medicine because humans believed it could heal them quicker than their bodies did. But his father also told him that all huntsmen are evil and should be killed on sight and yet-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't hurt me! Please, I have a little girl waiting for me!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken had hesitated. He'd spared the huntsman's life, only after knocking him out of course, but still. He'd disobeyed his father. Again. Not that it really matters now that he's banished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of loneliness suddenly washes over him and Ryoken looks at the Mother Moon once more-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be met with the most vivid green eyes he's ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken lifts his head and takes in the stranger's appearance for a while, looking them up and down. He has soft pink and blue hair, those incredible green eyes and soft pale skin. He's wearing a long, black dress, which appears shorter in the front than in the back. The stranger is also riding a broom, with a cauldron hanging on it and a one strap shoulder bag hanging on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wicked women his father told him about, who eat wolf children for breakfast, lunch and dinner, who seek to enchant wolves to be their devoted servants, who were the ones collecting wolf drool for their disgusting potions and concoctions they'd share with other humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken snarls. That witch better stay away if he knows what's good for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch dismounts his broom. "Hey, easy. It's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken keeps his hackles raised, but pauses in his snarling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna help." The witch kneels in front of him, offering a palm full of herbs. "Here. You can smell these if you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken cautiously takes a small sniff of the herbs and looks at them critically. They look like exactly the kind of healing herbs he'd need for the injury he currently has and they don't smell rotten or suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would a witch waste such a valuable resource on him? To use Ryoken as his pet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken huffs and looks to the side, offering the witch his paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well if he tries anything, Ryoken will just kill him. It won't be the first time he's killed and it won't be the last time either. He can overpower this little weakling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch smiles and gently takes his paw. "Thank you. I'm Yusaku."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken blinks. How, odd. He's never met a witch who would so freely share their name. Names have power after all and it can be dangerous to share yours with a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just who is this witch?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yusaku finishes applying the herbs and honey, then wraps the werewolf's paw in a bandage. He ties it off firmly, but gently and looks over his handy work one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it too tight?" Yusaku looks up at the wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf huffs, white fur quaking as he shakes his head. His electric blue eyes are sharp, tearing through Yusaku, chilling him to his bones. This werewolf is the most beautiful creature Yusaku has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up and smiles. "Thank you then. Be careful in the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku slowly backs away from the werewolf, picking up his cauldron and broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku blinks and turns around, holding in a gasp at the sight. The werewolf has slightly shifted, taking on a slightly more human form, going from a four-legged beast, to a more bi-pedal shape, covered in fur but with a slightly more human mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you heal me?" The werewolf takes a step forward, clearly suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku can't blame him for being suspicious. Werewolves are pack animals, taking on the social qualities of humans and wolves, so to see one entirely alone and limping is not a good sign. He knew that lone werewolves are more likely to be dangerous, because they don't have a Pack to soothe their nerves and help them calm down. Even though it was dangerous, Yusaku had to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For three reasons." Yusaku holds up a hand and one finger. "1) I am not the type of person who can abandon someone in need of aid. 2) I am good at healing but if I do not practice, I will not become better. 3) I won't particularly miss those herbs or honey, so it only seemed right to use it on someone needing it more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf stares at him, eyes wide, turning slightly more human, his fur receding slightly, revealing strong cheekbones and a sharp jaw that makes Yusaku swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." The werewolf huffs and grabs his wrist with his free hand. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nods and hooks his cauldron on his broom, preparing to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" The werewolf murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku shrugs. "Wherever the wind takes me." Then he looks over his shoulder. "Is there anywhere you'd like me to take you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf stares at him for a while and Yusaku wonders if that was too forward or if he's frightened the poor man off. But he won't falter in the face of his own boldness, that's just ridiculous. He asked the werewolf a question and he won't leave until he has his answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a destination either, but leaving these woods would be preferable." The werewolf offers his hand. "I'm Ryoken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nods and takes it. "Yusaku."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken nods and after another firm shake, he releases Yusaku's hand. He quickly hides it in a pocket in his dress, trying to keep on to the werewolf's warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go then." Yusaku swings one leg over his broom and pats the space behind him. "Climb on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken hesitates, then also throws one leg over. "Can it carry two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Yusaku nods. He trusts in Firewall to hold the weight of his new friend and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryoken sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Firewall, rise!" Yusaku orders, eyes flashing blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The broom rises off the ground, making Ryoken let out an adorable squeal and cling onto him. Yusaku holds in the urge to chuckle as he allows Ryoken to cuddle him closely. His warmth is much appreciated in the chilly evening wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Firewall, fly!" Yusaku shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they shoot off like a star, flying through the air, making Ryoken hold Yusaku tighter. The wind swallows his desire to laugh at the werewolf as they fly higher and higher. But he does his best to steady Firewall so she doesn't disturb Ryoken anymore than she already has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon stabilize and Yusaku leans back slightly, forcing Ryoken to straighten too. His arms slowly relax and Yusaku hears his passenger let out a breath of awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a truly beautiful howl fills the night air and Yusaku chuckles. Ryoken has a lovely voice. He hopes to hear it more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, if Yusaku is lucky, Ryoken will decide to stay with him on this journey...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/626368710617284608/the-wisteria-witch-and-his-werewolf</p><p>Might add more to this if people like it. Right now it's just a drabble based on a chat with an ex-friend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>